Best Served Cold
by slackerD
Summary: Revenge was supposed to help them heal. (Warning: mentions of rape and details of torture.)


**Title:** Best Served Cold  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Emily/Paige, Spencer  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Revenge was supposed to help them heal.  
**Warnings:** Character death, torture, mentions of rape  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~2,100  
**Spoilers:** Not really.  
**A/N:** So this is my take on evil!Paige and evil!Spencer working together.  
**2nd A/N:** Also, the torture is moderately detailed, so possible trigger warning.

* * *

For Paige it starts with the hit and run, even if she doesn't realize it at the time. Spencer's present as well and her heart breaks just as much, so Paige assumes that Emily's death is when the seeds of revenge begin to grow in Spencer's mind.

Paige's anger, on the other hand, has to build in contrast with the lack of evidence. Emily's death broke Paige in a way she didn't think was possible. In addition, the growing frustration and helplessness only serves to harden her heart and focus her mind.

If the police can't get justice for Emily, then it's Paige's job to. Finding the driver is easier than Paige expected. Because no matter how much she wishes otherwise, the afternoon of Emily's death can't be erased from her mind, not one iota. She can still feel how frail Emily seemed as her head lay cradled in Paige's lap. She can still hear the exact pitch of Spencer's screams as she cried for help. And she'll never forget the way Emily looked at Paige, her last look full of love, just barely masking Emily's obvious fear.

Maybe because neither she or Spencer cope well with feeling helpless, the morning after Emily is laid to rest, Paige seeks Spencer out and pitches her idea of revenge. It takes far less convincing than Paige anticipated. But it seems her own pain blinded Paige to the growing need for vengeance in Spencer's eyes. Because once the word is said, it's the only thing Paige can see and she knows that Spencer feels the same way.

Spencer somehow manages to convince Calab to hack into the DMV and find out the owner of every single black sedan in Rosewood. Paige managed to get a partial of the license plate, so she's counting on the list from the DMV to help. It will also help settle the argument between Spencer and Paige about the car that hit Emily. Paige is certain that it was a Lexus, while Spencer insists that it was a Chevy Impala. When they look at the list, there's only one black sedan with the letters Paige remembers seeing and it turns out they were both wrong. It was actually a Nissan Maxima. It's registered to a twenty-two year old from Ravenswood named Jerry Mitchner.

Tracking him down is easy enough. However, they then spend the next couple days observing and scheming. For both Paige and Spencer, the revenge has to be perfect, especially since Spencer is convinced that the driver had been drunk at the time. Seeing two DWI on Mitchner's record seems to solidify Spencer's belief, as well as removing Paige's last shred of uncertainty.

Subduing him is the simplest part of the plan. Spencer flirts with him, proving to be enough of a distraction so Paige can sneak up behind and chloroform him. They then ease him into a wheelchair, so they won't have to drag him and then shove him into the back of a rental SUV that Spencer got.

They drive to the woods and with some effort, wheel the chair deep into the forest. They secure Mitchner's arms and legs to the chair with duct table before disabling the back wheels, so he definitely can't escape. They don't tape his mouth because they both want to enjoy his screams.

When the loud clang of the duffel bag filled with tools doesn't wake him, Paige dumps a bucket of water on him. He wakes up with a cough. It's interesting to watch the rising panic as Mitchner realizes he's restrained and in the middle of the woods facing two very pissed off teenage girls. The fact that Paige is holding a needle nose pliers and Spencer is wielding a large pocket knife probably adds to the fear, not to mention the fact that they're both dressed in black and wearing gloves.

Paige had been worried that her anger wouldn't be enough to compel her towards revenge, but thankfully she was wrong. Standing in front of the guy who so carelessly took Emily from her is more than enough to fuel her hatred. Glancing Spencer's way tells Paige that for once, they're in complete agreement.

They start off slow; a hammer to each knee cap and to his thumbs. They don't speak, ignoring his pleas for mercy and questions of why. It takes very little time for the tears and screams to start and Paige is disgusted by his weakness. This is who took Emily from them? It just speaks to the injustice of the world that such a sniveling coward is alive while Emily now lays cold in the ground.

Luckily Spencer seems to be thinking the same thing because instead of upping the pain and likelihood of Mitchner dying sooner rather than later, they scale things back and focus on causing more pain.

Paige uses the needle nose pliers to rip off his fingernails. It's actually more difficult than Paige is expecting. The first couple don't come off as cleanly as the last few; practice makes perfect. Pouring rubbing alcohol on the tips of his finger to help clean the blood, probably helps too.

Next Spencer grabs a rubber mallet and makes sure all his fingers and toes are broken. His screams of agony echo through the woods and it's music to Paige's ears.

They cut off his clothes next, leaving him clad in plaid boxers. Then Spencer uses the pocket knife and Paige uses some pruning shears to shallowly stab Mitchner all over his body. There's lots of blood, but the cuts are shallow enough that they're nowhere near fatal.

As they wait for the crying to peter out, they wipe down their tools with some paper towels that somehow ended up in the duffel bag. Once it seems that Mitchner has calmed down enough, Spencer begins the process of pouring salt in all the wounds. Paige has to hold him down at one point because Mitchner is squirming too much.

Apparently it eventually becomes too much for him because he passes out soon after.

They cut off both his ears while he's unconscious because Spencer figures the slow, surprise build of pain will be fun to witness. So Paige hands over the pruning shears without question and watches Spencer snip off his ears. There's less blood than she's expecting. Paige wonders if it's because he's unconscious.

They begin dousing him with buckets of water to rinse off all the salt he's covered with. It also serves to wake him up. Spencer's right about the slow realization; watching him take inventory of his situation is amusing, especially as the pain begins to register.

He begins screaming in earnest, obviously trying to call for help. Paige steps up and punches him in the jaw. It takes several hits for his screams to become pathetic whimpers.

By this time, Spencer seems to be bored. Watching him shake and quiver in the chair, Paige is starting to agree. Taking out the pocket knife, Paige stabs him in the stomach before handing the blade to Spencer, who stabs him on the other side. Spencer then grabs one of his socks and stuffs it in his mouth. They gather up all the tools and take them to a nearby creek to clean.

When they return, he's still gasping for breath, so Spencer slashes his neck and they watch the life quickly drain out of him. Once he's definitely dead, they pick up his discarded clothing and wrap it around him.

Spencer pulls out a can of lighter fluid and hands it to Paige before pulling out another one for herself. They soak Mitchner and his clothing with it before setting the cans down. They then begin stripping down to their underwear. They place their bloody clothing on Mitchner and add more lighter fluid. They remove their gloves and toss them onto the pile as well. The final step is a lit Zippo being thrown onto the clothing.

Wearing clean, non blood covered gloves, they begin to put on the extra clothing they brought as they watch Mitchner begin to burn. They have to add some extra fluid at one point to keep the fire going, but mostly they just watch in awe as Mitchner burns in the dancing flames.

Once the frame of the wheel chair is the only thing remaining, they pick it up and toss it in the nearby stream. Then Paige hefts the duffel bag over her shoulder as Spencer uses the rake they brought to cover their tracks. The duffel bag gets tossed in the back of the SUV and the two of them climb in and drive away.

**…**

But of course it doesn't stop there. When they hear about a date rape that police refuse to pursue because to them it's a "she said, he said" situation, they decide to take matters into their own hands. After all, it doesn't seem like the police care about justice for the young women of Rosewood, so that means it's up to Paige and Spencer.

They break into his house, clad in black hoodies. Using duct tape, they first gag him and then restrain him spread eagle on his bed with the duct tape. Using the pocket knife that killed Mitchner, Paige cuts off his boxers slowly, enjoying the terror in his eyes and the way he just can't seem to stop shaking. It's a rush of power and Paige grins as Spencer steps forward with her glass bottle.

Killing him seems too good for him, so they have a different form of punishment. Spencer has somehow procured some acid. Paige can only imagine where she got it from, but it's probably better if she doesn't know. So Paige watches as Spencer pours acid on the guy's junk. It starts out slow; a drop or two, which sizzles and causes muffled screams. After a few times, Spencer pours the entire twelve ounce bottle onto his groin and they watch him writhe in agony before simply turning away and climbing back out the window.

**…**

They keep their ears open after that. Turns out that date rape is far more prevalent than they realized. Listening carefully in the hallways, the locker room, at lunch or even just waiting for class to start, they learn how many guys think it's okay to force a girl. This knowledge easily becomes rage and after only a month of their vigilantism, they've already castrated three of their classmates.

**…**

However, now that Emily's been dead for over six weeks, Paige and Spencer's odd behavior isn't as easily accepted. Despite the fact that Paige still feels a tightness in her chest every time someone talks about Emily, she's apparently expected to just move on.

Spencer is over and doing homework. Even if they don't really talk, being around each other seems to ease the ache of longing they both feel. The knock on the front door is surprising, but Paige just figures it's her neighbor because her parents have occasionally asked them to check up on Paige.

To her shock, it's the last two people she was expecting: Aria and Hanna. Paige doesn't bother arguing, knowing they're here for a reason. Instead she ushers them inside and goes up to her room to get Spencer.

Considering all the awkward moments she's been through in her short life, Paige can't believe how uncomfortable the entire conversation with Aria and Hanna is. Paige knows they're mostly there for Spencer, but Hanna does throw a few encouraging smiles Paige's way. It's... nice. The problem is that the other two girls have no idea what's going on. It's not even that they think something strange or unseemly is going on; no, they're just concerned.

Thankfully, neither girl knows Paige well enough to read her twitches. Spencer, on the other hand, knows them both well enough to say just the right thing and so when the two of them leave eventually, neither is suspicious.

**…**

The sudden rash of castration from acid have stopped the whispers of date rape to Paige's frustration. Yes, she is pleased that the boys of Rosewood seem to be keeping it in their pants, but she's still incensed because she knows it's only because they're afraid of something similar happening to them.

Spencer assures Paige that they'll have other chances soon. Sadly, if enough time passes without another castration, people's memories will fade and more than likely, there will eventually be more targets. Paige is inclined to agree and so she tries to forget about it for the time being.

She's not very successful.


End file.
